sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Neil Ross
| birth_place = London, England | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice actor, Announcer | years_active = 1978–present | residence = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | alias = | family = | spouse = Jeanne Jackson | children = Jackson Ross] (daughter) | relatives = | ethnic = | religion = | credits = G.I. Joe as Dusty / Shipwreck Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater as Colonel Volgin Transformers as Bonecrusher / Hook/Springer / Slag Voltron as Keith / Jeff / Pidge / Chip Swat Kats: The Radical Squadron as Mac Mange | website = | agent = }} Neil Ross (born 31 December 1944) is a British-American voice actor and announcer, now resident in the United States, working in Los Angeles. Noted for his Trans-Atlantic accent, Ross has provided voices in many American cartoons, most notably Voltron, G.I. Joe and Transformers. He has also done voice work in numerous video games, including Mass Effect and ''Leisure Suit Larry'' 6 and 7. Ross has also provided voice roles (such as radio announcers) for many movies, including Back to the Future Part II, Babe, Quiz Show, and Being John Malkovich. Neil Ross was the announcer for the 75th Annual Academy Awards Telecast in 2003, and the Emmy Awards Telecast in 2004. He has also narrated numerous episodes of A&E's Biography, and many editions of NOVA on PBS (including Mars – Dead or Alive, which was nominated for an Emmy Award in 2004). Early life Neil Ross was born in London, England, on 31 December 1944 and subsequently raised in Montreal, Quebec, Canada. His family moved to Long Beach, California when he was 12 years old. When they moved to San Diego, a young Ross started listening to KFWB, and became obsessed with becoming a disc-jockey. Career He started working in radio when he finished school. His first station was KMUR in Salt Lake City, Utah. Following this, he moved on to KORL, KGMB and KKUA in Honolulu, Hawaii, before moving to KCBQ in San Diego in 1969. He stayed in California, working on KYA San Francisco and KMPC Los Angeles. He made his last broadcast in 1985. He began his voice-over work in 1978 when he moved to Los Angeles. His first role was as a salesman in an episode of Richie Rich for Hanna-Barbera. Ross has voiced radio and television commercials for companies including Wal-Mart, AT&T, Volkswagen, Coca-Cola, Mattel, Goodyear, Disney, Hoover, Anheuser-Busch, Southwest Airlines, and Kelloggs, and has done promos for CBS, NBC, ABC, TBS and Fox Kids, using an American accent in all performances. Neil Ross lives in Los Angeles with his wife and daughter. Filmography Animation Live action * Press Your Luck - Announcer * Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad – Skorn ("His Master's Voice", "An Un-Helping Hand", "Loose Lips Sink Microchips"), Stupid Virus ("Cheater, Cheater, Megabyte Eater") (voices) * The Suite Life on Deck – Narrator ("I Brake for Whales") Movies * Lifepod (1981) – Main Cerebral (voice) * Explorers (1985) – (voice) * Transformers: The Movie (1986) – Bonecrusher / Hook / Springer / Slag (voice) * An American Tail (1986) – Honest John (voice) * Innerspace (1987) – Pod Computer (voice) * Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland (1989) – Oompa (voice) * Asterix and the Big Fight (1989) – Franksinatrix (American dub) (English version, voice) * Back to the Future Part II (1989) – Biff Tannen Museum Narrator (voice) * Dick Tracy (1990) – Radio Announcer #3 (voice) * Gremlins 2: The New Batch (1990) – Announcer (voice) * Salute to Life (1990) – Doctor * Dragon and Slippers (1991) - Jester (voice) * The Little Engine That Could (1991, Short) – Doc / Control Tower / Handy Pandy (voice) * Bill & Ted's Bogus Journey (1991) – Station Twin No. 2 (voice) * FernGully: The Last Rainforest (1992) – Elder (voice) * Batman: Mask of the Phantasm (1993) – (voice) * Thumbelina (1994) – Mr. Bear / Mr. Fox (voice) * A Troll in Central Park (1994) – Pancy (voice) * Quiz Show (1994) – Twenty-One Announcer * The Pebble and the Penguin (1995) – Scrawny (voice) * Babe (1995) – (voice) * Once Upon a Time...When We Were Colored (1995) – (uncredited) * Speedway Junky (1999) – (voice) * Scooby-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost (1999) – Mayor Corey (voice) * Being John Malkovich (1999) – Narrator of Malkovich biography show (voice) * Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders (2000) – Sergio (voice) * It's the Pied Piper, Charlie Brown (2000, TV Movie) – Interviewer (voice) * Red Planet (2000) – Space Suit (voice, uncredited) * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) – Cyclops (voice) * Son of the Mask (2005) – Deep Alvey Voice (voice) * Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry (2005) – Dr. Professor / Director (voice) * The Ant Bully (2006) - Wasp #1 / Wasp #5 (voice) * Operation: Z.E.R.O. (2006, TV Movie) – Grandfather * Garfield Gets Real (2007) – Wally / Charles (voice) * Dragonlance: Dragons of Autumn Twilight (2008) – Fizban / Paladine (voice) * Garfield's Pet Force (2009) – Charles (a freakishly deerlike character that persistently shouts "Betty?!") (voice) * The Outback (2012) – Monty (voice) * The Reef 2: High Tide (2012) – Schliemann (voice) Video and computer games * Baldur's Gate – Eldoth Kron, Ogrillon, Scar * Call of Duty - Ending Voice * Disney Universe – VIC * Doom 3 – Sergeant Kelly * Enemy Territory: Quake Wars – Stogg Nexus – AI Fax Anchor * Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem – Dr. Edwin Lindsey * Freddy Pharkas: Frontier Pharmacist – Narrator * Grand Chase - Dungeon of Monsters * Kinetica – Crank * Legacy of Kain – Rahab, Malek the Sarafan, King Ottmar, Elzivir the Dollmaker * Leisure Suit Larry series – Narrator * Mass Effect – Codex Narrator * Mass Effect 2 – Codex Narrator * Mass Effect 3 – Codex Narrator * Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty – Navy SEAL * Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater – Colonel Volgin * Monkey Island 2 Special Edition: LeChuck's Revenge – Wally B. Feed * The Curse of Monkey Island – Wally B. Feed * Ninja Gaiden – Murai * Onimusha 3 – Guildenstern * RAGE 2 – Dr. Kvasir, Legs, Wellspring Guard * Return to Castle Wolfenstein – Higgs, Nazi Soldier No. 2 * Spyro: Year of the Dragon – Moneybags, Bentley * Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly – Moneybags, Additional characters * Spider-Man 3 – Luke Carlyle/Mad Bomber * Star Trek: Elite Force II – Stemmons * Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds – Han Solo * Star Wars: X-Wing vs. TIE Fighter * Star Wars: Rogue Squadron – Narrator, Han Solo, General Rieekan, Moff Kohl Seerdon, narrator * Star Wars: Masters of Teräs Käsi – Han Solo, Jodo Kast * Star Wars: Rebellion – Han Solo, Stormtrooper, Imperial Command Center Communications Officer * Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance – Admiral Nammo, Concourse PA Announcer, Imperial Officer, Rebel Pilot * Star Wars: Force Commander – Han Solo, TR-SD Driver, Ruulian Computer Worker * Star Wars: Starfighter – Trade Federation Officer, Rescue 3, Wingman * Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter – Wingmate 2 * Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic – Additional Voices * Summoner 2 – Krobelus, Pirate Medevan Leader, Sharangir * Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines – Gorgeous Gary Golden, Male Sire * Wolfenstein: Enemy Territory – Axis Commander References External links * Neil Ross Voiceovers – official website * Voice demos * * * Neil Ross interview * Neil Ross interview on Insomniac Mania Category:1944 births Category:Living people Category:English male voice actors Category:Male actors from London Category:Male actors from Los Angeles Category:Male actors from San Diego Category:English radio personalities Category:English emigrants to the United States Category:American male voice actors Category:American radio personalities Category:American people of English descent Category:Game show announcers Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:British male voice actors Category:British emigrants to the United States Category:American people of British descent